dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu x Ryoji
"A Man with no sauce is lost. But that same man can become lost in the sauce." Tetsu Profile.png Appearance 22687792_1807597079532662_336951825639246563_n.jpg 22688591_1807597052865998_4700716757096640970_n.jpg Tetsu concept art 2.png Tetsu concept art.png 22554853_1807597059532664_2460424661531858522_n.jpg dual panel.png Tetsu Ryoji is a strapping young male with a Bruce Lee based physique. He doesn't believe in building conventional muscle but rather using the muscles that are most needed and focusing on their development. He has shaggy brown hair, which usually stays in its fro-like state and emerald green eyes. His gaze is almost innocent at times until the iris of his eye begins to focus in on whatever he intensively looks at, similar to an eagle looking at its prey. He is of Asian-American descent with fair skin and a strong jaw like his father. Behavior/Personality Very lackluster and non-caring, Tetsu embodies the "Devil May Care" attitude that most youth his age would have. This, however, doesn't include the need to lounge around and be lazy; Tetsu because of his rough and ungodly upbringing has an outlook on life: helping the helpless by making them smile. Like a comedian, Tetsu hides his pain behind a large grin, often putting his feelings to the side and putting everyone else's at the forefront. He's dedicated his life to fighting the good fight for those who can't fight for themselves, even if his antics seem suicidal at best. Roleplay Alignment Neutral Good 'Occupation/Class' Freelance Vigilante 'Fighting Style' An American mixture of Jeet Kun Do, Krav Magra, Wing Chun & Judo. 'Weapon of Choice' TBW Allies/Enemies Allies *Ochigi Ryoji 'Background' 84b46031e055b3d6931db67e473360e2.jpg A hard smack noise was heard echoing across the Dojo like setting! The dim lighting of the outside signified a freshly set sun, seeping into a now quarter moonlit night. A boy's body fell to the floor. He had brown hair and defiant green hues, as he looked up towards the tall towering Chinese man. He stood over him, with the posture that he'd proved some kind of point to the boy. '' ''Man: Again. Boy: I think my arm is broken... Man: '''AGAIN' ''The small boy, no more than six or seven, held the side of his bicep. He could feel the broken bone simply resting between his muscles at this point. He sniffled, shedding tears of pain and disdain for his very existence. He flopped forward with an exhausted posture, catching himself with his good hand, and pushing himself up to his feet with shakey posture. He stood up biting his lip to replace some of his sadness with pain, a tint of red blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. '' ''Tetsu:...Okay. '' Tetsu Ryoji was born of a rescued fetus from a dead mother. During a mission, his father and mother were running for the U.S government. An incident occurred and he’d lost his mother at a young age. After having a completely artificial birth, Tetsu was raised by Ochigi and nurtured for very carefully. However, things began to take a bit of a darker turn, as when Tetsu became old enough to move he began his training. Once he started, he never quite stopped. 63877113778295f0e41885ed226e4485.png All Tetsu did was his training. His father used his resources to put Tetsu through rigorous amounts of human modification. Forcing studies upon him, combat training, tactics in extraction and rescue, torture, and when he failed? He was forced into solitary confinement. Forced to reflect on his failure and try again. Shun Street Fighter Alpha The Animation (4).jpg By the time he was an early adolescent, Tetsu was being sent out onto the field to do commando and espionage work. No more than 13, he was facing odds and circumstances MUCH bigger than his own. Lucky for him these were all Virtual Reality simulations, but they stimulated the nerves to such a degree that it felt real and almost endless. This is what began to ‘break the boy” as Ochigi put it. 8c8537645de804395ab0153e31c63add--ero-guro-dark-anime.jpg When Tetsu was harmed or seriously injured, even killed in action, Ochigi would take his tool, bang out the kinks and knots, and put it back together, sending him right back out to the field to continue trying and get it right. Even between these VR missions, Tetsu had to continue to endure abuse from his teachers pushing him past foreseeable limits, and abuse from his own father, who pushed him to the brink emotionally. He would scold his son when he did right or wrong, and eventually, Tetsu became numb to it all. shun-evil.jpg By the age of 17, Tetsu had become an emotionless train wreck. He had a rather nihilistic outlook on his life, and yet when he finished his first big REAL mission and managed to save real lives and it stuck with him. He began to figure if he could make another smile, he himself wouldn’t have to. To care about others, instead of caring about himself. Becoming more compassionate for his fellow man, even if he didn’t give two shits about his own being. Now at age 18, Tetsu rejected his father for the first time and ran off to the city. Kasaihana City. Living with his ‘sidekick” Ty and his own wit, to see if he can truly carve his own future without the shackles of his corrupt past holding him back. tetsu 2.png " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji''' Category:Gen 1 Reloaded